The Real Boy Love
by Ayumi The Reikai Fighter
Summary: Yusuke is going to comfort and....trying to impress the brokenhearted Kurama.


Ok guys,this is my first fanfic.It might be sound stupid..but i hope u all enjoyed it!:D..

Title:The Real Boy Love

Pairing:Yusuke x Kurama

Warning:Hardcore Lemon,Het,Sap,Language,Yaoi.

Description:Yusuke is going to comfort(and trying to..impress)a broken-hearted Kurama(yeah,since Hiei told him that he doesn't love him)by...showing him the real boy love..

Yusuke looked at his classroom's clock.It's 12.40 PM.It's about 5 minutes left where all the Sarayshiki Junior High will be going home.

"It's about time",said Yusuke..whispering himself.Then,he looked around his classroom.Very,very noisy since they were being told by the Principal that Mr.Iwamoto was absent today..and no relief teacher.As Kuwabara and his gang were playing a stupid game(i dunno what it is),the others were play truant by going to others' classroom.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!The bell ringing which means the school session is over.The students were rushing out to the school gate,so have Yusuke.

Then he saw Keiko and her friends were walking to the somewhere.

"Where do you want to go,Keiko-chan?"

"Oh,Yu-chan.I'm going to visit Misako-chan at the hospital.She's not very well since last Friday."

"How did you know that?"

"Her mother told me."said Keiko with a smile then gone to the hospital.

Yusuke's house was a bit near with Kurama's school,Meiou High.As he walks,he saw Kurama with his friends walking to their own home then they walked to their own home.Then Yusuke walked behind him to talk something..but when he went to Kurama's side,he saw something wrong with him then greeted him.

"Hi Kura-chan."

"Hi Yusuke."Kurama replied,with a sobs.At that time,Yusuke noticed that he was crying then asked him.

"Why are you crying?"Yusuke asked him with curiosity.

"Nothing,just there's a dust goes in my eyes."Kurama replied,half-lied..then wiping his tears.

Kurama walks to his home.Leaving Yusuke alone to went his own home.

_"What's really wrong with him??"_Yusuke talking with himself.

A day after that...

Today is holiday,Yusuke felt boring as his mother is going to her elder sister's house in Yubari.He decide to think what he want to do today.

_What I want to do today?_Yusuke thinks.Scratching his head at the same time.Then he got an idea._Ha,what about going to __Kurama's __house,he __must be __at home._As he got an idea,he decide to go to Kurama's house.

Finally,Yusuke arrived to Kurama's house and knock the door.

"Hello,anybody home?Hello."

Then Yusuke heard the reply from someone he knew.

"Yes,who's that?"And the door opened."Oh,it's you Yusuke."Kurama replied with a angelic smile."Please come in."

"My mother,stepfather and stepbrother were going to Kanagawa to visit my stepfather's family."Kurama said,giving a reason why he was alone in his house.Then he asked Yusuke."What about you,are you alone in your house too?"

Yusuke nodded his head,then replied."We are in the same boat,Angel."

"I want to ask u something,Kurama."

"Go ahead,Yusuke."Kurama replied.

"About yesterday,why are you crying?Please tell me the truth."

Kurama felt guilty when Yusuke asking him _that _question,then he replied."Actually Yusuke,the reason that I give to you yesterday was lie.The real reason is Hiei is telling me that he doesn't love me,he dumps me for Mukuro.Do you know how I feel when he said like that?"

Yusuke shook his head,signed that he doesn't know.

Kurama continued his reason with a sobs."I…I…I…couldn't stop crying.It's..truly breaks my heart.".Tears are falling from his eyes,he hugged Yusuke and cried.

Yusuke was comforting him."Don't cry,Kurama..it's ok.So have I,Keiko dumped me for the another handsome guy,"then he kissed Kurama.

Kurama was shocked when Yusuke kissed him then asking him."Why..did you kiss me?"

Yusuke replied."Because I love you,you're beautiful like an angel."Yusuke bring the magenta-head down to the bed and kissed him.

"Mmm…I love you too,Yusuke."Kurama kissed his new lover back.

Yusuke started kiss his neck causing he moaned.

"Ah...uhn.."

He started unbuttoned the magenta-head's shirt,licking the ivorish white skin until he found a beautiful pinky nipples.He shaped his lip to one of them.

"Nnnhh…fu..ah.."Kurama breathes hard as Yusuke licks the another nipple.He decide to remove the magenta-head's clothes(including his tight jeans&underwear).then he remove his own clothes.

Yusuke started rubs Kurama's cock that causes he breathes fast and whined.He sucked the cock lightly,Kurama felt Yusuke's fingers was inside of his ass.

"I'm going to explore your ass,Angel.."

"Go on,baby..you can explore it as deeper as you want."Kurama answering Yusuke's desire.

Yusuke puts his 2 fingers to his lover's asshole,causing Kurama whined."Oh!..ah….uhn…….oh yeah…"at the same time the shorter boy is licking the taller boy's asshole.

After that,Yusuke removed his fingers from Kurama's asshole then he put his own cock which means that he's ready to fuck the magenta-head.

"You ready,Angel?Yusuke asked him.

"Yeah,baby."Kurama replied,nodded his head.

As Yusuke was ready to fuck him in the doggy-style position,the magenta-head nodded his head signing that they can start..Yusuke pulls it back,then thrust it forward again.

"Whoa,you're so fucking tight,Angel.."

"Uhn..yes,baby..coz' your cock seems bigger than I saw before(yeah,when they're changing clothes in the hotel when they're participating on Ankoku Bujutsukai)……ohhh….yeahhh…ahh…."Kurama said as he was moaning in pleasure,with his face that was turned red.

The magenta-head felt that the dark haired's hands had rubbed his nipples,causing him screaming in pleasure.

"Aaahhh!!!Ohhh……Yusuke."

Yusuke removed his cock from Kurama's asshole,with a small groan."Ohh.."

"That was great,baby.."Kurama giving a comment about the way Yusuke impressed him.

"Hehehehehehe…that just a slow anal sex,Angel…..After this,I'll fuck you in the deeper one..you will like it."Yusuke replied,with a shameless face.

Hearing it,the magenta-head felt happy coz' his previous lover never said it.

And now,Kurama was on the new position…Yusuke decide to restrain the magenta-head's legs,then he asked Kurama.

"Is it okay if I restrain your legs?"

"Yes,baby,"Kurama replied,nodded.

They started for another sex,but this time Yusuke will do a deep anal sex in the middle.He puts his cock in the Kurama's asshole.

"Oooohhhh yeahh…harder…harder Yusuke,fuck me harder as you wished to do it."Kurama said panting.

Then after that,Yusuke pounds the magenta-head in a rapid rate,signed that he will fuck him deeper and harder.Yusuke groaned,at the same time Kurama screaming in pleasure.

"Aaaahhhhh!!Ohhh……uhnnn…uhhhnn…….ooohhh yeahhhhh….oh,Yusuke,ohh..yeahh…."

On that time,Kurama is trying to say something to Yusuke.

"Yusuke…..I….I….I'm…..I'm cumming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"At the same time,a cool precum is coming out from his asshole.

Kurama breathes hard after that.Yusuke remove his cock from Kurama asshole then unrestrained his legs.He looked at his lover and put his cock on Kurama's mouth."Open your mouth,angel."Kurama opened his mouth and then…………..Yusuke's not only had impressed him,but giving him a…..cumshot!!!!!!!!

And the cumshot was not only got in his mouth,also..his beautiful and angelic face.

"Ohhh…"Kurama squeals as he felt very delighted.."This is what I want.."

"Really??"Yusuke confused.

"Yeah,as Hiei never do this to me."Kurama replied.

"Yusuke,daisuki yo(I love you so much)…"Kurama kissed him.

"Love you too,angel,"Yusuke kissed the magenta-head back.

* * *

_Owari..._

Note:

Relief teacher is a teacher who replaced the teacher who was absent .

Yubari is the name of the places in Japan.

Yusuke calls Kurama "Angel" because of Kurama's angelic look.

Some of yyh fanfics says that Kurama's nickname is "redhead",but I don't think Kurama's hair is red,it's magenta.So I wrote it as "magenta-head".


End file.
